


Best Friend -one-shot

by a_bobby_melody



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bobby_melody/pseuds/a_bobby_melody
Summary: Bobby y BI han sido amigos desde el comienzo, pero ahora todo se siente diferente con el paso del tiempo y la llegada de nuevos amigos.⚠ Contenido Homosexual⚠ Historia Original





	Best Friend -one-shot

_"Todo tiempo pasado fue mejor"_

Escribió Bobby en su cuaderno, estaba de acuerdo con aquella frase, recordando cuando apenas llegó a Corea, conoció a Hanbin, Jinhwan practicando con el par de chicos, poco a poco el grupo fue creciendo, de tres fueron seis, un programa de supervivencia llegó, luego otro, para ser finalmente siete jóvenes que cumplían su sueño de ser parte de la industria musical. Show me the money, programas de variedades, conciertos, realitys, todo fue llegando con la fama durante sus primeros años.

Estaba agradecido con cada uno de los miembros, pero por sobre todo con B.I, el delgado chico que, a pesar de ser menor, se llevaba gran parte del peso sobre su espalda, incluso era su apoyo al momento en que sus padres estaban lejos los primeros años.

Tenían gustos similares, el hip hop, personajes de Disney, videojuegos, comida. La cercanía no tardó mucho tiempo en confundir aquella amistad, y los besos a escondidas llegaron. Tímidos besos que fueron intensificándose mientras más tiempo compartían en el estudio escribiendo alguna letra o bebiendo mientras hablaban cosas banales.

Jiwon jamás pudo entender era la lejanía que imponía el menor algunas veces, constantemente se iba por largas horas que en un principio preocupaban al grupo y por sobre todo a él, para luego comenzar a encerrarse en su estudio, apreciando el tiempo a solas, todos imaginaban eso y por lo mismo no lo interrumpían mientras trabajaba.

Bobby presentía que algo podía estar mal, podía estar dejando que su amigo se perdiera entre sus pensamientos y le dolía, él debía entregar aquel apoyo que recibió durante la época de trainer, pero el temor al rechazo o a estorbar en la vida del pelinegro le hacían mantener la distancia, por eso se comportaba un poco más cariñoso en privado, abrazando repentinamente y robando cada caricia que podía al pelinegro, para demostrar que allí estaba para él, aunque lo negara en público quería estar con él siempre, bajo la excusa de ser buenos amigos.

A veces Hanbin sonreía, reía con todos mientras comía, se sentaba al lado de Jiwon tomando su mano, jugando con sus dedos mientras platicas casuales se daban, era como si todo estuviera bien y en broma Jiwon lo rechazaba y alejaba con una tonta risa. Inconscientemente obligaba al menor a pasar más tiempo encerrándose en pensamientos desconocidos y canciones melancólicas que jamás verían la luz por decisión propia.

— _Me gustas— Hanbin había dicho acabando con las risas de Bobby._

_—Somos amigos, Hanbin —respondió con seriedad el mayor._

_—Pero esto..._

_—Solo confundimos la amistad un poco —finalizó Jiwon levantándose para salir del estudio dejando al menor con la mirada baja tras asentir apenas._

Hanbin aparentaba ser el mismo tras la plática, hablaba con otros miembros de la compañía, reía con ellos, incluso había formado un grupo con el cual producir y componer música, alegrando a Bobby y disminuyendo la culpa por aquella conversación, hasta que fue demasiado tarde cuando comenzó a buscar al menor y este se encontraba ocupado.

Jaewon tomó su lugar como soporte del menor, ahora con él compartía sus conflictos sobre música, reía a su lado, incluso tomaba su mano constantemente en público, en privado, el rapero tatuado no parecía incomodo como Bobby, todo lo contrario, aprobaba cada tacto como si fuera normal para él.

Jiwon se sentía dejado de lado, aunque reía por fuera estaba lejos de ser una risa sincera. Mientras su mejor amigo pasaba y compartía con otro. Celos de amistad, era la excusa que se repetía cuando aquellos pensamientos volvían día tras día.

Deseaba volver el tiempo atrás y no alejar a aquel pelinegro que tanto dio por él, y él poco le entregó a cambio, se odiaba y no tenía nada que hacer porque ya había perdido todo lo que había tenido con él.

Todos aquellos sentimientos que tanto evitó reconocer explotaban en su cara mientras la transmisión en vivo mostraba a ambos chicos riendo y mostrando una de sus canciones, celos demostraba su ceño fruncido mientras quitaba rápidamente aquella imagen de su teléfono.

Gustaba de Hanbin y por temor lo rechazó, ahora él con One a su lado no lo necesitaba y poco a poco fue enterrando cada sentimiento, alejándose del dormitorio cuando se dio la oportunidad y pasando más tiempo con los demás miembros en especial Donny su amigo más cercano en aquel momento.

Con Hanbin fueron amigos, amantes para finalmente ser solo compañeros de grupo, todo gracias al miedo que sintió al meditar sobre el menor, Hanbin había revuelto su corazón y enterrado un amor que jamás pensó tener en su mismo grupo.

Una vez más, ahora en la televisión estaban los dos riéndose, mirándose constantemente, tocándose con la excusa de aplicar maquillaje, logrando arrancar un largo suspiro de Jiwon que intentaba concentrarse en su comida, mientras su amigo B.I a su lado comentaba lo divertido que fue trabajar con One, y las ganas que tenía de volver a aparecer junto a él en la televisión.

—Creo que me gusta Jaewon —murmuró con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿No estás seguro?

—Es que me siento bien a su lado, ya sabes, es un buen amigo, pero creo tiene algo más que me atrae —rió avergonzado.

Bobby no podía hacer nada más que reír, eran amigos después de todo, las cosas entre ellos eran "normales" y las platicas habían vuelto a ser entre risas, tal cual había deseado Jiwon hace un tiempo, pero el dolor no lo podía evitar, aunque sí ocultar.

—Deberías intentarlo, después de todo congenian bien y se ven bien juntos —bromeó, haciendo reír a ambos.

—Tal vez —finalizó el menor volviendo su atención a la comida, mirando de vez en cuando la televisión, el programa había finalizado, y el noticiero estaba en transmisión.

—Nos vemos —sonrió Jiwon tomando su plato vacío llevándolo hasta la cocina. —Tengo una partida que ganar ahora, fue un buen programa —se despidió saliendo del apartamento para ir al que compartía con el resto de los miembros, encerrándose en su cuarto junto a sus pensamientos, no negaría el dolor de aquella confesión, pero tampoco se arrepentía de preferir la amistad antes que un lío amoroso.

Seguramente B.I iría al estudio se encontraría con One, se declararía y serían felices, mientras él los vería de lejos envidiando a al mayor por tener al pelinegro, pero sobre todo porque él podía disfrutar de la sincera sonrisa de Hanbin.

—Definitivamente todo tiempo pasado fue mejor. —Murmuró distrayéndose con el videojuego en la pantalla, apagando cada pensamiento que seguramente volvería una vez más antes de dormir.

_**Fin~** _


End file.
